robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Danby
Team Terrafonics (now also known as Team Tanto and Team Danby) is one of the oldest teams in Robot Wars, starting in Series 2, competing in the featherweight championship with Deadline. They failed to enter Series 3 as their event was cancelled, the Super Heavyweight championship with Toxin. They lost their only antweight fight in Extreme 1 with Anto and they also lost both featherweight fights (Extreme 2 and Series 7) with Gi-Ant-O. They used a Sumobot in Extreme 2 as their proper machine wasn't ready. In Series 7, they used their proper machine, but it lost drive almost immediately and was counted out. Series 4 saw them attempt to qualify with a lifter armed robot named Vindicare. In the first series of Extreme, they won their Wild Card Warrior match against Hypno-Disc winning as Hypno-Disc broke down after 30 seconds. They have also failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto. They competed in Techno Games with TX-108, as [http://www.teamdanby.com/noncombatprojects.htm RaMyA, (Razer My Arse)], minus it's weapon and clad in pink fur working with Pink Pants (a weaponless pink fur clad Pussycat) in the football competition as Team Pink. It also competed in the Sumo competition. During the qualifiers for Series 5, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. For Series 6, TX-108 attempted to qualify again and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. At the Series 7 qualifiers, TX-108 was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. The team also competed in the Sprint Battery event in Techno Games with a robot called Photophattiephobia, which reached the semi-finals. The new Tanto (which will be called Lenox after the Boxing legend Lennox Lewis) is currently being built and will be armed with a front hinged flipper. After Robot Wars After Series 7 of Robot Wars, Team Terrafonics entered Tanto and TX-108 in the live circuit and had a lot more success than they ever did in Robot Wars. The team has currently built: *Super Heavyweight: Toxin (retired) *Heavyweights: Vindicare (retired), TX-108 (retired), Tanto (retired), Tanto 2-5 (retired), Tanto 6 (under construction) and Scrap Dog *Middleweight: Tanto Jr *Featherweight: Deadline, Gi-Ant-O, TX-108 (FW) and Tanto XP *Antweights: Anto (retired),Anto X, Wells, Ixion/Anto, Scrap Mamba, Scalpel Evo 3, Badgerbot and Anto 3 Anto.jpg|Anto (Extreme 1) TX-108.jpeg|TX-108, now retired Giantosumo.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2) Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Series 7) Tanto.png|Tanto V1, which failed to qualify for Series 7, now retired TantoXP.jpg|Tanto XP, the team's featherweight machine TX-108 technogames.jpg|TX-108 at Techno-Games Ttx108.jpg|TX-108 minus its armour at the live event Anto3.jpg|Anto 3, the current model of Anto, in 2012 Anto 3 2013.jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 Tanto version 2.png|Tanto version 2 (retired) Tanto version 3.jpg|Tanto version 3 (retired) Tanto version 4.png|Tanto version 4 (retired) Tanto.jpg|The current version of Tanto Tanto Newport.jpg|Tanto ready for Newport Scrap Dog.jpg|Scrap Dog (under construction) Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (unaired) *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered Featherweight Championship with Deadline *Series 3: Entered Super Heavyweight Championship with Toxin (event cancelled) *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Vindicare *Extreme 1: Antweight Melee with Anto and Wildcard Warrior with TX-108 (unaired) *Series 5-6: Failed to qualify with TX-108 *Extreme 2: Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O *Series 7: Failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto and Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O External links *The team's official website *http://www.youtube.com/user/craigtanto Official YouTube channel Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events